I'm Still Here
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: A little drabble I came up with when I realised that the Big Four all have something important in common. They are alone and ignored in the world, each without a voice and no one willing to listen.


My name is Jack Frost. I am the Shepard of winter and a believer in all things fun. I ride the winds like the snow and create white wonderlands for the children of the world. But I am invisible. I try so hard to be seen and all I get for my troubles is the cold bitter feeling when I am constantly walked through. No one heard my desperate cries and I was left alone in the world, not even the moon to guide me. At one time I thought that maybe other spirits would help me but unfortunately they did nothing. Those spirits hated me for my powers and my young, mischievous looking age. They believed I might as well be the Shepard of death and wasn't to be trusted. It's not my fault who I am. After years of isolation it was hard to think about what the future held because all I could see was me. Just me. No one to see or hear and I wonder this world wondering why. why was I here. Why was I cursed to not be able to reach out to anyone. I watch as children run and play around me without a care in the world and all I want to know is why, why does it hurt so much when people walk right through me. I am invisible, but I'm still here.

I'm still here…

My Name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Great name I know. I am the son of Stoic the vast, chief of the tribe. You would expect that I would be an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side, but no, I am nothing but the village disgrace. I am a toothpick, weakling, baby, talking fishbone and generally nothing but a hiccup. My only friend is the black smith Gobber as all the younger generation either avoid me like a disease or think they can beat the weirdness out of me. I remember when I was a young child and had come home crying one night. My dad took one look at me and sighed before throwing me a towel and walking off. I would have preferred him to get angry at me and tell me that boys don't cry, to work hard and pay them back. I didn't want this, this disappointment as he tried to ignore me like he does so many of his other problems. I never cried again after that, always running to the forest to tend to my wounds. Since then I have tried to change, tried to be like the son my dad always wanted but no matter what I did I still stayed the same scrawny hiccup. I couldn't put on weight and couldn't improve my muscles. Each time I tried to help with dragon raids he would always look at me with that disappointed scowl like somebody skipped on the meat in his sandwich. He ignored me and it hurt more than a stab with a sword ever could. I am nothing but a hiccup, but I'm still here

I'm still here…

I am Merida, first born descendant of clan Dunbroch. I am the first born of king Fergus and am a princess by all rights. I have a lovely home with a lovely family and everybody is always happy. Well, except for me. I know that it's every little girls dream to be a princess but I'm here to tell you it's not all that great. How I envy the common woman who has the ability to choose their own fate. Everything I do is by choice of someone else, specifically my mother. She never listens to anything I say. I won't to choose my own fate but their plans are different. They want to teach me about being a _lady_ and then marry me of so I'm out of her hair. I don't want to get married. I want to stay single and let my hair flow through the wind as I ride through the glade, firing arrows into the sunset. I know its cliché, but it's true. I want my freedom to live my own life but no one listens. I call out and show everybody that I am not just some delicate lady. No, I am much more than that but no one else can see it. I have no voice and my mother plays me like chess. I am nothing but a pawn, but I'm still here

I'm still here…

My name is Rapunzel, and I have magic hair that glows when I sing. It's able to heal the sick and injured and gives the people the ability to stay young and beautiful forever. Mother calls me a flower and said my powers were a gift from the sun. In order to protect me locked me in a tower where no one could find me. Never to leave. I trust mother, I really do. But sometimes I just want to get out and see more than the walls of my tower. There is only so much you can do locked in a room. I look out of my widow and see the grass, the dirt and the water and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to just reach out and touch it. To go out and see everything I have been told about in stories. I just keep wondering and wondering when will my life begin. I yearn to leave but I know I am safe as long as I stay in this tower. But every night on my birthday I look out that window and see the floating lights and I can't help but feel as if they were meant for me. I want to see them, and not just from my window, in person. I have to know that they are. It's my lifelong dream and I just hope that I am not forgotten here in the forest away from the rest of the world. I can't help but feel lonely with a mother that just doesn't understand. I'm alone, but I'm still here

I'm still here…

**Ok so I just typed this after I made a Big four video to the son I'm still here and its been stuck in my head ever since. Just a little drabble and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
